leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Milk Drink (move)
Milk Drink (Japanese: ミルクのみ Milk Drink) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. Prior to Generation VI, it was the signature move of . Effect In battle Milk Drink restores up to 50% of the user's current HP. If powered up by a Normalium Z into Z-Milk Drink, all of the user's lowered stats are reset. Outside of battle Generation II to VI Milk Drink can be used outside of battle to take away 20% of the user's HP and restore another party Pokémon's HP by the same number of points. Milk Drink cannot be used outside of battle if the user's HP is less than 20% of its maximum HP. Generation VII Milk Drink can no longer be used outside of battle. Description |A move that restores HP by half of the user's max HP. This move may also be used in the field.}} |Restores HP by 1/2 the max HP.}} |Recovers up to half the user's maximum HP.}} |Heals the user by up to half its full HP. It can be used to heal an ally.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its maximum HP. It may also be used to heal an ally's HP.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its maximum HP.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its maximum HP. May also be used in the field to heal HP.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its max HP. May also be used in the field to heal HP.}} |The user restores its own HP by up to half of its max HP.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up By In other games Milk Drink restores HP of the user and teammates in the same room by 1/4 of their max HP in Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, and Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky. In the Mystery Dungeon (WiiWare) games, Milk Drink restores HP of the user and teammates in the same room by 1/10 of their max HP instead. In Super Mystery Dungeon, Milk Drink restores HP of the user and teammates in the same room by 40% of their max HP. Description |Restores the HP of the user and its team members on the floor by one quarter of their maximum HP.}} |Restores the HP of the user and team members on the floor by 1/4 of their maximum HP.}} | }} | UNUSED}} |It restores your party's HP. It restores the HP of you and your teammates in the same room. }} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In other generations In battle Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Outside of battle In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=喝牛奶 飲奶 |zh_cmn=喝牛奶 飲奶 / 饮奶 |nl=Melkdrank |fr=Lait à Boire |de=Milchgetränk |el=Γάλα Αγελάδος |it=Buonlatte |ko=우유마시기 Uyu Masigi |pt_br=Leite de Cura (TCG) Bebida Láctea (anime) |pt_eu=Beber Leite Bebida Láctea |sr=Uzimanje mleka |es_eu=Batido |es_la=Bebe Leche |vi=Uống Sữa }} Category:Status moves that heal the user immediately de:Milchgetränk es:Batido fr:Lait à Boire it:Buonlatte ja:ミルクのみ zh:喝牛奶（招式）